


Subtle

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Comment_Fic prompt: "MCU, Darcy/any, unexpected nudity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

"Darcy." Loki said her name with a raised eyebrow, an expression of surprise on his face. 

"Yes?" 

"You're naked." 

"I'm glad you noticed," Darcy replied. She was standing, completely nude, hands on her hips. 

"I could hardly not," Loki tried to regain some kind of composure. "Especially when the nakedness is so lovely." 

"Is that your way of saying you think I'm hot?" 

Loki considered for a moment, then nodded. "Absolutely." He let his gaze roam her exposed body, drinking in the sight of her. She was a glorious specimen of the midgardian female form. Her curves were most appealing to him. His clothing was suddenly feeling very tight around the crotch area. "Not that I'm objecting but...why?" 

Darcy smiled. She looked down at herself, she brought her hands up to her breasts and squeezed them together before letting them go again. "This is my subtle way of telling you I want to fuck you." 

"Ah," he rubbed his hands together. "Subtlety is not an area you excel at." 

"No it's not," she started towards him. "Maybe I should show you something I do excel at." 

Loki grinned.


End file.
